Onto The Dark Side
by JustMeReally
Summary: When Bree is acting strangely, can the others work out what's wrong...Before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Bree pocketed her cell phone as the sound of Davenport and her brothers voices reached her.  
"Bree what are you doing down here?" Davenport questioned, switching on the computer.  
She shrugged "Thought I'd turn up on time for once"  
Chase snorted "You have super speed...you're always on time"  
Bree glared at him, stopping as she felt her phone vibrate.  
"Are you with us?" Davenport called to her across the lab  
She nodded distractedly quickly replying to her text.  
"Oh sorry, I didn't realise your friends were more important than saving the world"  
Bree rolled her eyes while Adam and Chase snickered.  
"Phone" Davenport demanded holding out his hand.  
"No way"  
"Young lady, give me that cell phone, this is important and it's acting as a distraction"  
Bree shoved the phone back into her pocket and looked up at her Father and brothers.  
"I don't need this" she told them simply "I'm out"  
With that she super speeded out the lab and upstairs.

Tasha and Leo were both in the kitchen finishing breakfast.  
"Bree" Leo muttered feeling the strong winds coming toward them.  
Both he and his Mother held their cereal bowls and juice glasses tight as the teen slammed through the house collapsing onto the couch.  
"What's wrong sweetie?" Tasha sighed wandering over to sit beside her once the wind died down.  
Bree opened her mouth to reply, stopping when she felt her phone go off again.  
"I've gotta go to school" she mumbled super speeding out the door.  
Leo frowned and looked over at his Mother  
"It's Saturday"  
Tasha blew air out between her lips and sat back against the couch.

A few moments later, Davenport entered from the basement.  
"Well? Where is she?" he demanded, furious with Bree for defying him.  
"School" Tasha replied "I don't know what you said to that girl Donald"  
Davenport raised his eyebrows  
"Me? I said nothing! She's just being..."  
"A teenager?"  
Davenport groaned and stormed back into the basement with Leo following.

Chase and Adam looked up expectantly as they heard the elevator return.  
Davenport shook his head and sat down in his swivel chair.  
"Not upstairs then?" Chase sighed  
"She said she was going to school" Leo informed him  
Adam laughed "Don't be silly Leo. It's Saturday. No school today buddy" he told the boy ruffling his hair.  
Chase rolled his eyes and turned to Davenport.  
"This isn't like Bree Mr Davenport"  
The man sighed and spun to face the boys  
"I'm afraid it is. Bree is learning how to act as a full teenage girl"  
Adam and Leo's eyes widened while Chase shook his head.  
"You know Bree would never abandon her position wilfully. Something's wrong Mr Davenport" 


	2. Chapter 2

Bree arrived outside the school in record time.  
"Hello?" she called out wandering round the exterior of the building.  
"Bree you made it"  
The girl nodded and walked over to the figure appearing from the dumpsters.  
"Look, my family nearly caught me out, I can't do this anymore"  
She let out a scream as her arm was twisted up behind her back and held there.  
"You'll do it as long as I tell you to. You made your decision Bree remember? You don't work for Davenport anymore. You work for me. Got it?"  
She nodded, a single tear running down her cheek.

Back in the lab Davenport was pacing, trying to tune out Chase' wittering.  
"ENOUGH!" The man hollered "Bree is just acting up like all teenage girls her age. She's not sick, she's not brainwashed. She's simply disrespectful and I will not have it in my house. When she gets home later she is grounded, no excuses!"  
With that he left the lab muttering to himself angrily.  
"I would not like to be in Bree's shoes tonight" Leo whistled spinning quickly on Big D's chair.  
"Duh, her shoes are all neon colours and girly...and probably too small for you Leo" Adam pointed out with a raised eyebrow.  
Leo facepalmed as the chair continued to spin round.

That evening, everyone was sat watching a movie when the door opened quietly.  
Bree shuffled in rubbing her arm to rid herself of bruising.  
"Ah here she is, the deserter" Davenport announced, pausing the VCR.  
Tasha nudged him and looked up at her stepdaughter  
"Good day sweetie?"  
"Uh yeah I guess" Bree nodded "But I'm dead so if it's okay I'll just head downstairs?"  
Tasha nodded warmly while the boys stayed silent.  
Holding back tears, the teen rushed downstairs, desperate for the safety of her capsule.

Before she could climb in, her phone rang.  
"Oh great" she grumbled seeing the caller ID.  
Reluctantly she answered, holding the device a few inches away from her ear.  
"What?" she asked dully  
"Don't take that tone with me, I'm your boss now"  
She sighed  
"Sorry. Boss. What can I do for you?" she corrected sarcastically  
"They're not onto you are they?"  
"No, I told you. Anyway quit hassling me, I've had enough! I agreed to work with you but not so you could check up on me every 5 minutes! If anything's gonna get me caught it's you!"  
"Get some sleep, you obviously need it"  
With that the line went dead.  
Sighing, Bree stepped into her capsule and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

Around 30 minutes later, Adam and Chase crept down to bed, not wanting to wake their sister.  
They both shot her worried looks as she slept.  
"I'm telling you, she's not acting normal" Chase whispered  
"I know she's not normal, she's bionic" Adam hissed back with a thumbs up.  
Chase gritted his teeth together and ignoring his brother, climbed into his capsule.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday passed slowly and painstakingly.  
The atmosphere was tense and hostile.  
Eddie kept laughing at everyone, teasing them, so Davenport turned him off completely.

Monday morning Tasha had rushed off to work, and the kids were just finishing breakfast.  
"Bree, can I have the uh milk please?" Leo asked warily  
The girl held it out to him, jumping as her phone beeped.  
Ignoring it she looked round at her brothers  
"So where's Davenport?"  
"Lab" Chase replied simply  
Adam nodded in agreement, shovelling cereal into his mouth.  
"Aren't you gonna answer that?" Chase asked curiously as the phone beeped again  
Bree shook her head  
"Nah, just prank calls, I've been getting a few" she bluffed  
He shot her a look before dumping his bowl in the dishwasher and grabbing his backpack.  
Leo followed, as did Adam (once he'd licked the bowl clean)  
The three were about to leave when Leo turned to Bree.  
"You coming?" he asked softly  
She smiled slightly and nodded, grabbing her own bag and following them.

As the bell went signalling the end of the day, Bree rushed over to her brothers who were waiting for her by the lockers.  
"You guys go, I forgot I have a test to make up" she lied scuffing her toe on the ground.  
"You sure?" Chase checked "We can wait if you want"  
Bree shook her head "No it's fine, it'll probably take a while...Math"  
He nodded in understanding, wishing her luck they departed for home.  
Making sure they'd disappeared from view, Bree held her bag straps tightly and super speeded in the opposite direction.

"Big D we're home" Leo called out, knowing his Mother would still be at work  
"Lab" came the short and muffled reply.  
Davenport was sat at his computer clicking repeatedly on a window.  
"Why not just use Eddie?" Chase asked from behind making the man jump.  
Davenport sighed "After yesterday and how annoying he was being I just couldn't face it. I guess I've got no choice though"  
Groaning he stood from his chair and walked over to Eddie's control panel.  
Flicking the switch, the machine whirred into life and soon enough, the voice crackled through the walls.  
"Finally decided to listen to me?" he cooed  
"Believe me this is only because I'm desperate" Davenport muttered grimly  
"Still no Bree I see, probably a good move Donald"  
The man narrowed his eyes "Eddie, we aren't discussing Bree right now"  
"Oh I thought we were, that's why you turned me on right?"  
Davenport frowned as the boys looked on confused.  
"Eddie what are you talking about?"  
"I tried to tell you yesterday but apparently I'm annoying"  
"Apparently" Chase muttered sarcastically  
Davenport held a hand up to quieten him  
"Tell me what yesterday?"  
"Why Bree's been acting all funny. But if I'm annoying to you theeeenn..."  
Davenport whacked his hand on the wall  
"Eddie start talking" he snapped.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! I just wanted to say a big thankyou to those who took time to review this story

I've been asked why I write in the middle...and if it's possible to switch to the left.  
Basically I write in the middle because it's a different setup to most other stories on FanFiction, I didn't realise it was hard to read... sorry

Anyways I've already submitted the other chapters, so I can't really change the layout now, but in future I will try and remember to write from the left instead of in the middle.

Again thanks for reviewing and following and stuff, means a lot! Next chapter up soon!

Lily Xx


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie paused for a moment.  
"She was on the phone Saturday night, before she got into her capsule. Listen-"  
"You recorded her conversation?" Adam exclaimed  
"That's just cold, sneaky, underhand and totally awesome!" Leo enthused "Wait you don't hack all our phone conversations do you?"  
"Not at all...I couldn't possibly tell how the 7 girls you called over the weekend all hung up at the sound of your voice."  
Leo blushed while Chase and Adam laughed hysterically.  
"Eddie, get on with it" Davenport instructed firmly.  
The machine coughed as the sound of Bree's voice came into the lab.

"_What?"_

"Sorry. Boss. What can I do for you?"

"No, I told you. Anyway quit hassling me, I've had enough! I agreed to work with you but not so you could check up on me every 5 minutes! If anything's gonna get me caught it's you!"

As Eddie stopped the recording, the silence in the room was deafening.  
Leo coughed  
"Bree betrayed us?" Adam asked disbelievingly  
"She wouldn't" Chase said firmly  
Davenport sighed "It's clear she would...and has"  
Eddie's voice cut through the scattered silences.  
"Mr Davenport, I don't think this is entirely Bree's fault...As much as I'd hate to admit it"  
The 4 males in the lab looked up at the machine  
"I tracked down a caller ID" Eddie continued "And you're not gonna like it"

...

"Marcus?" Leo freaked "Bree betrayed us for Marcus!"  
"I told you something was wrong with her!" Chase cried turning on his Father.  
Davenport ran a hand through his hair and groaned  
"We gotta get her home now" Adam declared "She was staying after school"  
"I think that was a lie big guy" Leo sighed patting the boy's back gently.  
"She must be at the lair with him" Chase spat  
"Do you still remember the coordinates Eddie?" Davenport questioned pulling on his jacket.  
The machine reiterated them before powering off.  
"Let's go boys" Davenport ordered rushing for the elevator.

"Well Bree I'm impressed" Marcus smiled "You've got me the controls for a bionic chip"  
"It's what you asked for" she stated looking around the lair.  
"Indeed, now uh I'm afraid your time working for me has come to an end"  
Bree nodded "I'm glad Marcus! Now leave me and my family alone like you promised!"  
He laughed  
"Really Bree? Even you know I can't have a controller with nothing to control. I'm gonna need your chip"  
Before the girl could realise what was happening, she was bundled on and dragged into a dome prison.  
"Your bionics are useless in there, now stay quiet like a good girl so I can do my work in peace"_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Bree hammered on the glass surrounding her, Marcus' laughter infuriating her.  
"It's no good Bree, I'm gonna destroy you!"  
"Over my dead body!"  
Both teens looked up to see Davenport, Adam, Chase and Leo standing in the doorway.  
"Aw look Bree, your family have come to save you" Marcus cooed "Too bad they're powerless"  
He reached out and took the dome keys.  
"You're welcome to stay and watch guys" he added turning back to Davenport and the boys.

Marcus entered the dome and strode over to Bree.  
The dome was numbing her bionics and she was beginning to feel weak and faint.  
Marcus placed his hand on the back of her neck, holding it steady he pulled a knife from his pocket and dug it into the girl's skin.  
Bree screamed and dropped to her knees, her family watched horrified at Marcus who was left standing, holding her chip.  
He laughed, giving the girl a kick before leaving her unconscious on the floor.  
"Wow, you must really be mad for you not to help your daughter Big D" Marcus teased inspecting the chip. "But I have to dispose of her now so I'm afraid it's time for you guys to get going"  
He clicked his fingers, and swarms of guards marched into the room heading for the group by the doorway.  
"Split!" Davenport yelled shoving the boys in different directions  
Chase dragged Leo to the controls, looking for a way to open the dome.  
Davenport was taking out as many guards as possible while Adam used super strength to send others flying across the room.  
"Oh this is so much fun!" Marcus enthused clapping his hands.

Leo turned to Chase "I've got this, get Adam to smash open the dome then you can pull Bree out"  
"What about him?" Chase asked grimly, nodding toward Marcus.  
Before he could answer, said boy collapsed to the floor.  
Davenport was stood behind him holding a fire extinguisher.  
"Woah Big D!" Leo cried "Nice"  
The man wiped his forehead, casting a glance round the room at all the unconscious guards.  
"Adam, smash it" he instructed, gesturing toward the dome.  
Without hesitation the boy ran over and drove his fist through the glass.  
It shattered with a sickening noise, a few shards covering Bree's motionless body.  
"Is she okay?" Davenport called as Adam knelt beside his little sister  
"I don't know" he answered panicking.  
They rushed over and Davenport took Adam's place beside the girl.  
"There's a pulse"  
He looked up at the worried faces above him.  
"Adam Leo come with me, I've got a revival kit in the van. Chase stay with her?"  
He nodded and knelt the other side of Bree as the other three left.

"Please don't leave me Bree" Chase whispered "We need you, I need you"  
"5 more minutes" she groaned  
Chase looked down and laughed in relief  
Bree's eyelids fluttered before slowly opening  
"What happened?" she questioned trying to sit up.  
Chase pushed her down gently  
"Marcus...He stole your chip...You were working for him"  
Bree sighed  
"Why d'you do it? Why did you betray us?"  
...


	7. Chapter 7

Bree opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Davenport and the boys returning.  
"Bree you're awake?" her Father cried skidding on his knees to her side. "Leo get the chip from the desk"  
"We thought you were dead" Adam told her  
She laughed "Definately feel it bro"  
"Why did you do it Bree? Marcus really?" Davenport asked taking the chip from Leo and rolling his daughter on her side.  
"I did it for you" she protested letting out a shriek as her chip was placed back in its socket.  
Her skin healed over the wound and Bree began to feel better as her brother helped her to sit up.

"You lied to me and betrayed me, for my own good?" Davenport asked disbelievingly "You know Marcus could have taken over the world with the controller you gave him right?"  
"He wanted to kill you" she groaned clutching her head "Said with you out the way he could use your inventions"  
Leo's eyes widened while Chase and Adam shared a look.  
"I told him if he promised to leave you guys alone, I'd give him a controller. But I swear I didn't know he knew it would be useless without a chip! Guess I found out the hard way huh?"  
Davenport looked into his daughters eyes.  
"Bree? You could have died sweetheart"  
She shrugged "Figured it didn't matter, you guys all hated me for abandoning my position."  
"Well Big D was pretty mad" Leo agreed patting his stepfathers shoulder.  
Adam laughed "Yeah so mad"  
"If I wasn't working in the lab with you then I could stall Marcus for as long as possible, but he caught on... I'm sorry Mr Davenport"  
They looked on in horror as she began to cry. They hadn't seen her cry before.

"I know I called you a deserter, but I can see you're quite the opposite" Davenport smiled lifting her chin "You're there for family when it matters and that's all I ever ask"  
He placed a gentle kiss on her head and stood up.  
"Leo you come ahead with me and we'll bring the van out front"  
They left Bree with her two brothers who wrapped her in a protective hug.  
"I knew something was up with you" Chase declared shooting Adam a triumphant stare.  
Bree laughed "Nice to know"  
"You go on, we'll make sure everything's sorted here ready for the cops"  
Both boys watched as their sister disappeared down the tunnel toward the exit.

They rushed over to Marcus and Chase bent down, noticing he was beginning to come round.  
"If you ever come near my sister...Or any of my family again, it'll be more than a fire extinguisher to the face" he threatened.  
Adam watched his brother in surprise, not used to an aggressive side of Chase unless Spike was involved.  
Each gave the teen a swift kick before sprinting out to the van.

Bree was safe back as a lab rat, her chip restored...along with her sarcasm.  
Davenport, Adam, Chase and Leo started following her round for a few weeks, she soon put a stop to that.  
Yep Bree was back, and everything was normal again.


End file.
